


Pest und Entführung

by kessM



Series: Italienischer Hengst und Sexy Ingenieur [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Hurt, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Wenn es kommt, dann kommt es dicke... davon kann Pepper Potts ein Lied singen.





	1. Chapter 1

I

Tony Stark stand vor dem Militär, während dieses die Durchschlagkraft der Jericho bewunderte…

Tony DiNozzo schnappte seinem Probi den Brief mit dem Lippenstift-Kuss weg und öffnete ihn. Das weiße Pulver drang tief in seine Lungen ein…

In dem Moment, bei dem bei Tony Stark ein leiser Alarm losging, wurde sein Konvoi in die Luft gesprengt. Er selbst wurde mit schwersten Verletzungen aus den Trümmern geborgen. Er war nie dazu gekommen, JARVIS‘ wichtige Mitteilung zu lesen.

Tony DiNozzos Zustand verschlechterte sich zusehends.  
Selbst nachdem klar war, dass das Virus einen „Kill-Switch“ hatte, hatte es bereits zu viel Schaden angerichtet. Die Ärzte machten Gibbs nicht allzu viele Hoffnungen.  
Abends, als er in den Nachrichten von Tony Starks Entführung hörte, empfing er eine SMS, die ihm mitteilte, dass Mr. DiNozzo verlegt werden würde. Als Mr. DiNozzos direkter Vorgesetzter würde er natürlich regelmäßige Updates erhalten.   
Gibbs wusste, dass Tony einen Ehepartner hatte.   
Und das er selbst lediglich als erster Kontakt die medizinische Entscheidungsgewalt hatte, bis Tonys Ehepartner über den entsprechenden Notfall informiert wurde.   
Da er ebenfalls wusste, dass die Eheleute eine Fernbeziehung führten, wunderte es ihn nicht, dass Tony verlegt und somit wohl näher zu seiner besseren Hälfte gebracht wurde.  
Er hoffte nur, dass er seinen Senior-Agenten wiedersehen würde… Und nicht demnächst eine Einladung zu einer Beerdigung erhielt…


	2. Chapter 2

II

Entsetzt starrte Pepper auf die Nachricht, die JARVIS ihr geschickt hatte.  
Tonio lag im Krankenhaus?  
Mit Lungenpest?  
Grundgütiger!  
Sie musste Tony kontaktieren.   
Ihn beruhigen und zu sichern, dass sie sich um alles kümmern würde, bis er aus Afghanistan zurück sei.   
Sie griff gerade nach dem Hörer, da kam die zweite Schreckensnachricht:  
Tonys Konvoi war auf dem Weg zum Flughafen angegriffen worden.  
Von ihrem Boss… ihrem Bruder fehlte jede Spur.  
…  
…  
…  
Im ersten Moment wusste sie nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte.  
Sie war erstarrt.  
Sowohl ihr Boss, als auch ihr Chef waren beide gleichzeitig außer Gefecht gesetzt worden.   
Bei dem einen war es fraglich, ob er je wieder erwachen würde und bei dem anderen, ob sie ihn jemals finden würden…  
Ihre beiden Brüder – ihre Familie – innerhalb kürzester Zeit stand das Überleben ihrer Familie auf Messers Schneide.   
Ein tiefer Atemzug, die Schultern durchgedrückt, dann nahm sie Kontakt mit JARVIS auf.   
Zunächst musste sie mehr über Tonios Zustand herausfinden und dann für die beste Versorgung sorgen. Dann herausfinden, wie es Rhodey ging. Und sich gleich erkundigen, was das Militär tun würde, um ihren Boss wiederzufinden.   
Dann die Mancusos informieren.   
Gott, dass sie jemals näheren Kontakt mit eine ehemaligen(?) Mafia-Familie haben würde? Aber Tonys und Tonios Leben hatte eine eigene Normalität entwickelt, die erstaunlich gut funktionierte.  
Und zu guter Letzt musste sie Stark Industries am Laufen halten. Dafür sorgen, dass die Aktien nicht komplett im Keller verschwanden. Der Vorstand nicht allzu nervös wurde.   
Sie hatte zu arbeiten.  
Da blieb keine Zeit für Zusammenbrüche.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Drei Monate.   
Drei lange, verdammte Monate.   
Die Einzigen, die noch ernsthaft nach Tony suchten waren Rhodey, Salvatore und JARVIS. Rhodey offiziell mit Hilfe des Militärs. Auch wenn er inzwischen deswegen seine Karriere riskierte.  
„Wenn Tonio aufwacht, will ich ihm in die Augen schauen und sagen können, dass ich tatsächlich alles Erdenkliche getan, alle Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft habe, um Tony zu finden.“  
Dem konnte sie nichts entgegensetzen.   
Der Don hingegen hielt sich im Hintergrund. Zapfte alle seine Quellen an und brachte generell mit seiner rastlosen Suche nach Antworten einiges an Unruhe in die Unterwelt. Alle seine Informationen flossen über JARVIS zu Rhodey. Der die Informationen des Dons mit den Informationen des Militärs kombinierte. JARVIS hingegen half beiden Männern wo er konnte und durchstreifte gleichzeitig die unendlichen Weiten des www nach einer Spur nach Tony.  
Sie selbst saß, wenn sie nicht gerade SI zusammenhielt, bei Tonio am Bett.   
JARVIS und sie hatten eines der Gästezimmer in dem Haus in Malibu für Tonios Betreuung eingerichtet und hatten den Dunkelblonden dann hierher verlegt. Die erste Woche hatte einer der besten Pneumologen des Landes über Tonio gewacht. Jetzt kam er einmal in der Woche vorbei, um sich über Tonios Zustand auf dem Laufenden zu halten und eventuelle Probleme abzufangen.   
Donna war mit zwei verschwiegenen und kompetenten Krankenschwestern ins Haus marschiert. Gemeinsam kümmerten sie sich im die Bedürfnisse des Koma-Patienten. Auch wenn Donna gemeinsam mit Pepper am Bett saß, beziehungsweise sich um Pepper kümmerte, damit diese nicht auch noch zusammenklappte.  
Es wunderte Pepper, dass über das, was hier im Haus vorging, noch nichts nach draußen an die Presse gedrungen war. Aber vielleicht sollte sie einem geschenkten Gaul lieber nichts ins Maul schauen und stattdessen dankbar ob ihres Glücks sein…  
Die Ärzte in Bethesda hatten gesagt, dass die Belastung, die Pest, zu viel für Tonios Körper gewesen war. Dass das Koma die Reaktion des Körpers auf diese Überbelastung war, bis dieser sich in der Lage sah mit den Folgen der Pest und den normalen täglichen Anforderungen klarzukommen. Tonio würde also aufwachen, wenn sein Körper soweit war.   
(Auch wenn ein Restrisiko bestand, dass er niemals wieder aufwachen bzw. mit neuralen Schäden zu sich kommen konnte – sie ignorierte beide Möglichkeiten)  
Das gleichmäßige Piepsen des EKG wurde durch JARVIS unterbrochen:  
„Ms. Potts, Mrs. Mancuso, Colonel Rhodes hat mich soeben kontaktiert. Er hat Mr. Stark gefunden.“  
Sie bildete sich die Erleichterung in der Stimme des AI nicht ein – oder?  
Die junge Frau hatte kaum Zeit das Gesagte zu verarbeiten, da änderte sich der Rhythmus des EKGs und mit einem leisen Stöhnen öffneten sich die grasgrünen Augen Tonios das erste Mal seit drei Monaten.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

„Die Pest?“  
„Bombensplitter?“, konterte Tonio nicht minder ungläubig.  
Die Ehepartner schauten sich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Dann brachen sie in Gelächter aus. Auch wenn der eine recht schnell mit einem Hustenanfall aufhörte und sich der andere mit einem leisen schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen die Rippen hielt.  
Beide Männer lagen in dem Zimmer, in dem Tonio bereits die vergangenen drei Monate das Koma verbracht hatte.  
„Ich denke, wir sollten JARVIS die Kontrolle über unsere Sender geben. So dass er diese aktivieren kann, sobald einer von uns in eine missliche Lage gelangen sollte.“, schlug Tonio etwas verlegen vor. Die Sender stammten noch aus einer Zeit, in der JARVIS noch sehr jung gewesen war und noch extrem viel lernen musste. Daher hatte es zu dem Zeitpunkt Sinn ergeben, dass lediglich sie selbst den Sender des anderen aktivieren konnten.   
Allerdings waren sie auch nie auf die Idee gekommen, die Aktivierungs-Codes an den AI abzugeben, nachdem er den Kinderschuhen entsprungen war – Macht der Gewohnheit…  
Tony stimmte nicht weniger verlegen zu.   
„Sooo… wer meinst du, hat dich verraten? Und wer verkauft die Waffen hinter deinem Rücken?“  
Der Jüngere fuhr sich fahrig durchs Haar:  
„Ich habe eine Vermutung. Hoffe jedoch, dass ich mich irre…“  
Tonio nickte. Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie der Braunhaarige sich fühlte. Schließlich handelte es sich bei ihrem Verdächtigen um jemanden, den Tony sein Leben lang vertraut hat. Auch wenn dieser nichts über Tonio wusste, hatte Tony dem Verdächtigen in vielen Belangen sein Vertrauen geschenkt.   
Allerdings würde es einige kleinere Unregelmäßigkeiten erklären, die ihm in der Vergangenheit immer mal wieder aufgefallen waren, allerdings von dem älteren Mann immer wegerklärt wurde. Zudem verstand es Obedeiha Tony in solchen Situationen geschickt abzulenken, beziehungsweise die Gunst der Stunde zu nutzen und seinen Patensohn mit Arbeit zu zuschütten. Daher gerieten diese ganzen kleinen Begebenheiten immer wieder in Vergessenheit.   
Aber jetzt…  
„Können wir von hier auf seinen Rechner eindringen?“


	5. Chapter 5

V

Sie konnten.   
Und was sie fanden… Gott, Tonio wurde schlecht. Er verstärkte die Umarmung um seinen sexy Ingenieur der sich nach den ganzen Erkenntnissen der vergangenen Stunden in seinen Armen vergraben hatte.   
Dem Himmel sei Dank hatten sie sich im Workshop verbarrikadiert und die Fenster sichtundurchlässig gemacht. Und auch wenn sie ihre Gegenwart vermissten, war er doppelt dankbar, dass sich Donna gestern auf den Weg gemacht hatte. Die beiden Krankenschwestern, die in den vergangenen zwei Wochen sowohl ihn als auch Tony auf dem Weg der Besserung begleitet hatten, hatte sie mitgenommen. Also nur noch Pep und Rhodes im Haus.   
Schon zu Edwards Zeiten hatte Obedeiha die Nähe zum Stark-Imperium dazu genutzt sich etwas unter der Hand dazu zu verdienen. Im Grunde genommen waren die Starks nichts weiter als eine Kuh die unaufhörlich von Tonys Patenonkel gemolken werden konnte.  
Von den ganzen Geldern, die der Ältere immer wieder umgeleitet hatte, ganz zu schweigen…

Nachdem Tony die neueste Ohrfeige verdaut hatte, stürzte er sich in Arbeit.   
Tonio, der wusste, wie das Gehirn seines Mannes funktionierte, unterstützte diesen bei seinem kreativen Wirbelsturm. Achtete jedoch auch darauf, dass dieser aß und schlief. Zudem half das Werkeln im Workshop ihnen beiden wieder körperlich fit zu werden. 

Innerhalb weniger Wochen standen die Eheleute vor dem vollendeten Werk.  
„Und du bist sicher, dass du keinen möchtest?“  
Tonio drückte dem Jüngeren lachend einen Kuss auf die Schläfe:  
„Danke, aber im Moment nicht.“ 

„Ich bin Iron-Mann!“  
Grinsend, ob der Unverwüstlichkeit seines sexy Ingenieurs, schüttelte Tonio den Kopf. Schaltete den Fernseher dann jedoch aus. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug stand er auf. Eine Beerdigung wartete auf ihn. Denn in der Zeit, in der sie angefangen hatten Obedeihas Verrat aufzudecken und dagegen vorzugehen, war Kate erschossen worden, ihr Mörder erschossen worden und sie hatten ein neues Team-Mitglied…

Dem Himmel sei Dank war Obedeiha zu übermütig gewesen und sie hatten ihn bereits aus dem Weg räumen können. Seine Leiche würde niemals entdeckt werden. Es würde niemals auch nur einen Verdacht auf ihn und seinen sexy Ingenieur fallen, dass sie etwas mit dem Verschwinden von Obedeiha Stane zu tun hatten. Denn wenn er eines in den zwei Jahren bei den Mancusos gelernt hatte, dann, wie man eine Leiche so entfernte, dass sie nie wieder auftauchte…


End file.
